The present invention relates to sound systems, and more particularly to sound alarm systems that warn workers or by-standers in the path of a moving equipment.
Movement based alarms, such as back-up warning alarms, have been used for many years to warn people in the work area around a vehicle or moving equipment to prevent injuries and deaths while the vehicle or equipment is in motion. Many work vehicles are equipped with motion alarms to provide a warning for workers since while moving there are often blind spots limiting the operators ability to react when people may be in the path of the vehicle. Back-up alarms have been and continue to be an effective and recognized safety device.
Two primary issues of concern with movement warning alarms are addressed with this invention. First is the environment. Noise pollution is a growing concern and with increasing population densities and very large construction activities in highly populated areas or many other work sites near populated areas, particularly when operations continue into the night. Work place noise pollution is an emerging issue. Secondly, since back-up alarms have been in use for decades now and with most off-road working vehicles using the equipment, there is a trend to become desensitized to them.
For the two reasons above there would be a significant advantage in having a device that only warns those that are actually in danger and minimizing any noise generated in other areas. It is desired that such device direct sound to a specific area, thereby to reduce ambient noise. Accordingly, when a person hears the sound generated by such device, the person will recognize the immediacy of danger.